


sun & moon

by astr0lee



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1980s, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Art, Astrology, Best Friends, Denial of Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Theatre, can get kinda sad, hyuck and taeyong are best friends, hyuck loves everyone, maybe they'll be getting high everyday, set in the 80s, social butterfly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 08:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20672246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astr0lee/pseuds/astr0lee
Summary: an angel meets another angel, in 1985, and instantly clicked despite the difference between their personalities; the loud one and the quiet one, the theater kid and the watcher, forming the most beautiful and spontaneous friendship until one of them leaves. but one summer, three years later, when one of them suddenly comes back, so did the other one’s feelings.





	sun & moon

"funny guy. aren't you, hyuckie?" his curly-haired, much taller best friend said, a wide smile plastered prettily on his glossed lips as they made their way to a corner of the house to avoid every kind of physical contact possible coming from the drunken crowd who just kept pushing everyone on sight- friday night frat parties are probably the worst thing that's ever happened to hyuck, he thinks, despite hosting the most unforgettable parties ever. nevertheless, he fucking _hates_ them.

hyuck frowned, turning his head to the side, making him understand he didn't quite get what the boy had said through the loud- yet _oddly_ good- music playing, and the flamboyant, how-the-hell-are-you-so-loud screams coming from the Johnny Depp in _Cry Baby _wannabes: horny and desperate yet so breathtakingly good looking asshole jocks, in other words. taeyong rolled his eyes for the fifth time that night, leaning in closer to his ear and repeated what he had said earlier. donghyuck lets out an almost inaudible, sincere giggle, giving the taller boy an exaggerated wink as he ran his hand through his curly light-brown hair. "atta boy, _taedoll_." he shot back, eyeing the people and examining the diversity of their expressions as he sipped on his aperol spritz. he noticed that at least the eighty percent of the students in this party most certainly _didn't _want to actually be here, some of them being the usual funny-dressing weebs who came to hopefully begin to fit in, the lonely emo dudes who smoke to die faster, the Claire Standish lookalikes who absolutely, completely lost their _shit _when Material Girl by Madonna came on (hyuck can't lie, he lost his shit too, he's just a little bit less extra... around people he doesn't know), the artsies, the stoners... yet, everyone still fit in this room.

donghyuck, for some reason, believed that when he was there, no one really felt like the odd one out. he most certainly didn't see himself as any kind of life of the party or moodmaker; he was just simply cozy to be around with and his warm smile was the biggest charm of his, which is why he was labeled as the comforting one in _Big Four_. taeyong, taeil and jaehyun were pretty much his everything. they all clearly had their differences, their concept of friendship varied, hyuck himself loved too much and got attached to people and things he loved as fast as the merest particle of dust gets stuck in one's skin. nonetheless, he was lucky enough life has made its way to put taeyong and donghyuck in the path- destined to be crossed. he was the only person who was similar to him in that; his best friend, of course. 

he was a tough one to deal with as well, he was spontaneous, carried himself with such style and confidence which people so clearly begrudged and talked about. he expressed himself beautifully when he was around donghyuck, they were each other's person, and the way they made each other smile remains unmatched. they were still intense however, their arguments were heated, emotional, but their souls were sensitive and passionate; and their god forbidden stubbornness kept them apart for days. only god knows what they're capable of when their only company is silence and loneliness.

taeyong was an elegant-looking but lazy boy, a lover of all things colorful, anime, headbands and attention. he displayed confidence as if it were sunrays, yet still had many insecurities. he held people's hands for a living, offered free hugs to strangers if he noticed a low-spirited look on their face. he was a morning person, always showing up to hyuck's place with homemade chocolate milk and poorly-made s'mores, screaming rap songs at eight a.m. sharp, every single day during every winter break they had spent as best friends. and yet, despite the absolute craziness of this boy and his idea of waking up the _biggest_ lover of sleep there is, hyuck could eventually adapt to this odd lifestyle just forshits and giggles. he cherished his company a lot, lucky for him. he didn't have a good relationship with his parents since they somehow found out he was bisexual and never gave him a chance to speak about it. but yet, he somehow managed to keep his bubbly and sensitive persona, which was what made people love him so much. he defied all the fucked up stereotypes. they all did, in their own way.

taeil and jaehyun were some sort of package deal; they were the kind of messy duo you can't help but love, the power figures of the school, everyone's most wanted fuck, ruled by cockiness and authority- yet _never_ forgetting the fondness and selflessness. they were the love of the group; the grown, the _parents_, the best listeners and undoubtedly, the best at protecting each other and their small circle of friends. their charisma and strong confident aura is what drew people in; but the sweetness hidden underneath their looks is what made everyone stay. they had a genuine way to live: free, off-limits. away from every ounce of reality. trust issues and all that, they still let people in, forgave all kinds of wrongs. they made donghyuck truly feel cared about, not even a single time had he felt betrayed or not listened to while with them. and to this day, if the thought what life would be like without them and their crazy soulmate shit, he'd be lost. completely fucking lost.

and then there he was, lee donghyuck, the heart of the group, the baby. a tiny boy with the biggest dreams, living _literally _zoned off (maybe high... maybe not), away from reality- probably thinking about one of his endless fairytales, talking about one of his 'out-of-this-galaxy' dreams, eating candy, not sitting straight, playing video games, singing as loud as his vocal chords allowed him to, reading, writing- or simply just living. being alive, actually. with his resting bitch face but sweetest soul, unique free spirit and endless dreams; he wasn't anything else but just another boy in F.D.H. High, just a _bi__t_ weirder and with better fashion sense, of course, and way too careless, to say the least. many people didn't like him, though, he was too loud and annoying anyway. 

"lee donghyuck, you stinky bitch." the boy heard beside him, a cold hand pressing lightly around his left arm as he raised his eyebrows in shock, not being able to recognize the unknown owner of that voice, until he turned around to see his tiny friend staring at him with bright, widened eyes. he parted his lips to ask him what was going on, but before he could let out a single breath, taeil pulled him away from the crowd. hyuck turned to shot taeyong an apologetic look before switching back to his slightly tipsy friend who had already started speaking.

"... in conclusion, the boy who watches you in theater class is here! fucking finally. i don't know how many times you've spoken about him... uh...?" he paused as he noticed hyuck's confused look plastered on his face. 'there were many _«boy who watches you» _in theatre class, actually', hyuck thought. "come on, the one with the pretty brown hair. uhm... oh! the one who can't see shit!" taeil's eyes widened even more this time, but hyuck's expression didn't change a bit. he had no idea who the fuck that was. 

"jesus christ, your memory cannot be this fucking bad, donghyuck." the sudden change of expressions and tone made the latter let out a soft chuckle as he lifted his shoulders and pouted, somehow telling him he actually had no idea who that was and wasn't playing like he always did. "oh... oh! fuck, yes, yes! you once pushed him in the hallway while dancing before art class! remember?" he exclaimed. "i think it was at hall number two. you were so giggly he blushed and ran away. he probably thought you were on drugs." hyuck's expression quickly shifted to a completely different one; a surprised, shocked look. his eyes widened and his lips formed a perfect circle as taeil finally let out a sigh of relief. 

"the pretty boy from hall two! the one with the pretty name and round glasses! that one?" donghyuck blurted out happily, chuckling as taeil began hopping excitedly like a little bunny, repeatedly saying 'yes, yes! that one, that one!' and before he gave the whole situation a second thought, the latter dragged him to the backyard of the enormous house and stopped, narrowing his eyes as he looked for the boy they had been talking about just minutes ago, and pointing at him when he saw the tall figure of a boy, holding a blue cup on his hand as he supported himself with his his arms on a white wooden surface and looked prettily up to the sky through his signature round glasses. donghyuck only realized he had been staring when he noticed his friend beside him was gone, so with a firm posture, he cleared his throat and began walking towards him, humming along with Guns N' Roses' "Sweet Child O' Mine" as it began playing on the speakers, everyone going absolutely fucking feral as he hurried his pace. 

"tall boy from theater class." donghyuck mumbled, startling the poor peaceful boy beside him, making him let out a quiet 'oh, shit' as he looked down from the starry sky to look back down at the boy with the infamous haunting smile, widening his eyes and clearing his throat with a fake cough. "donghyuck?" he mumbled shyly to then squeeze his eyes shut in instant regret as the tinier boy giggled, raising his eyebrows. "oh, so you know my name?" he asked with a hint of humor in his voice, between shy giggles, the night sky and its shining stars reflecting on his eyes as he looked at the flustered boy avoiding his look, making the younger smile even widely.

his vanilla scented cologne was the one thing he could perceive from miles away; one of the most recognizable things of his- along with his pretty brown hair and almond eyes hiding behind his round brown glasses. donghyuck had only stared at him a few times, not sparing the fact that he stared as well a single thought. but somehow, he knew he was never _just watching how he acted_, he was actually watching _him_. and he had just realized, while the stars stared at them communicate through thoughts and timid stolen looks in utter yet comfortable silence, despite having just _actually_ met a few minutes ago.

"it's nice to know you know me, _markie_." the boy mumbled softly, slightly pushing him on the side with his shoulder as he offered the deep blue sky a gentle smile, mark taking advantage of the way hyuck was so focused on the constellations to stare at him closely this time, finally, as a smile unwillingly flourished from his shy lips, both of their eyes reflecting the same moon and the same stars, making it seem like their eyes carried fairy dust, as hyuckie would say.

silence continued to rule the two boys' tiny bubble, mark hadn't said a thing but hyuck's name earlier.

"thank you for looking at me."

**Author's Note:**

> hhh . this is my first fic haha ... it may or may not b based on a true story >__< haha jk.., unless......,,..?? ok bye . plz enjoy i am sorry if this is bad .. also !! it's very much inspired on "you and me, we're bumper cars" which has been deleted so i can't give proper credits to the author :(


End file.
